Ryuzaki Takeda
Ryuzaki Takeda 'is the Quinto Espada. Appearence Ryuzaki wears a white trench coat with a black undershirt. His hollow hole is located wear his Adam's Apple should be. He wears white hakama pants and standard footwear. The only notable thing about his clothing is the black cloth worn over his right arm. His mask remnant is part of a samurai helmet on the left side of his head. He has silver eyes that usually hold a bored look to them. His hair is black with gray streaks and reaches the small of his back. His sword is a standard katana. The hilt has a red wrapping and the guard is in the shape of a water drop. His reiatsu color is gray with a red outline. Personality Ryuzaki's personality is usually apathetic towards everything. The only time he'll show genuine interest in anything is when his life is at stake. His one wish in life is to die at the hands of someone he considers his equal. History Not much is known about Ryuzaki's past due to his reclusive nature. The only thing known about him is that he spent most of his time roaming the Menos Forest looking for an equal. Equipment '''Caja Negacion (Spanish for "Negation Box): '''This is an item held by espada. It takes the shape of a small black cube. This item allows the user to transport someone to a different dimension, usually as punishment. It should be noted that when used on a higher being, such as an espada, it's only temproary for a few hours, depending on the espada's rank. Powers and Abilites '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Being one of the Espada, Ryuzaki has an immense spiritual pressure. The amount is enough to bring lower level beings to their knees or cause them to shake in fear. '''Hand to Hand Practitioner: '''Ryuzaki is an practitioner in using hand to hand combat. While not high enough level to use any of the special moves of hand to hand combat, he can still fight on par with most other users of it. '''Weapon Expert: '''Ryuzaki is an expert in using weapons in combat. Ryuzaki is high enough to perform a few special moves of Weapons, although he hasn't revealed any. He can also fight on par with most other weapon users. '''Sonido Expert: '''Ryuzaki's natural speed is fast, he is also an expert user in Sonido. He is able to use it to move large distances in very few steps. '''Bala (Spanish for "Bullet"): '''This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Ryuzaki's bala is gray with a red outline. '''Cero (Spanish for "Zero"): '''Ryuzaki, like most arrancar, has the ability to use Cero. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He can fire it from either hand. Ryuzaki's Cero is Gray with a red outline. *'Gran Rey Cero (Spanish for "Grand King Zero"): ' This is a version of Cero that has far more destructive power than a normal Cero. Ryuzaki's is the same color as his regular Cero, however the red outline thickens quite a bit. *'Cero Doble (Spanish for "Double Zero"): 'Ryuzaki has the ability to absorb energy-based attacks fired at him. He can then fire it back as a Cero, combined with the energy attack, making it a very devestating attack. Like his Cero and Bala, it's fired out as Gray with a red outline, although it can change with the color of attack he absorbs. *'Cero Oscuras (Spanish for "Black Zero"): '''Upon using his Ressurecion, Ryuzaki gains the control necessary to use Cero Oscuras. This is a version of Cero that dwarfs even Gran Rey Cero in terms of power. Ryuzaki's Oscuras has it's colors inverted, becoming red with a gray outline. '''Hierro (Spanish for "Iron"): '''Being an arrancar, Ryuzaki has the ability to harden his skin to protect himself from attacks. While not invincible, Ryuzaki can withstand most attacks from lower class hollows with little to no injury. He can also do the same to most low level Shinigami. '''Descorrer (Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): '''A generic ability of hollows, This ability allows the user to open a Garganta between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. '''Pesquisa (Spanish for "Inquiry"): The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Ryuzaki possesses impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Ryuzaki can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. Solita Vista (Spanish for "Accustomed View"): This ability allows Ryuzaki to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. The dust relays his sight and feelings Gonzui (Spanish for "Soul Inhalation"): 'A standard ability of arrancar. As the practitioner inhales as if they were drawing in a large quantity of air, the souls of beings in a large radius around them are drawn towards and into their mouth so they may be ingested, increasing the user's reiryoku in the process, while resulting in the immediate death of any afflicted victims. Ressurecion ''Demonio de la Sangre (Spanish for "Demon of Blood"):'' ''Ryuzaki's Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a red hilt and sheath. The guard is a triangle with hooks at the points of the triangle. Resurrección: 'The release command '''Purgar a Cabo (Spanish for "Bleed Out") ''When he releases, Ryuzaki is surrounded by a torrent of gray reiatsu. He becomes something akin to a Samurai warrior from the Nara period of Japan. His Ressurecion comes with multiple abilites all pertaining to shaping and manipulating blood and bone. He also gains Regeneration in his Ressurecion. (Usable in Pre-Res) 'Sangre Manipulación (Spanish for "Blood Manipulation")- '''Lets me manipulate blood into weapons and use it in two other abilites. Also works on enemies blood to an extent. Can also fire blood projectiles and incorporate bone fragments into the blood. '(Level: Advanced) *'Sangre Arma Creación (Blood Weapon Creation): '''Allows me to create and use weapons of blood such as Katanas, Spears, etc... This ability cannot be used on an opponent's blood while it's inside their body. *'Sangre Hueso Trituración bomba (Blood-Bone Shredding Bomb)- Fires a bomb of blood to spread around the field for manipulation into weapons, obstacles, etc... The bone is to act as shrapnel against opponents. *'Alteración del flujo sanguíneo (Blood Flow Alteration)-' Allows me to control my blood flow should something major happen to my heart. The downside being it requires complete concentration and it renders me immoblie. 'Sangre Transformación (Spanish for "Blood Transformation)- '''The user is capable of transmuting liquids such as water into blood. Depending on the skill level of the user, the amount of water he's able to transmute into blood will grow. '(Level: Above-Average) Hueso Manipulación (Spanish for "Bone Manipulation"): 'Same as Blood Manipulation except it only works on my bones and not my enemies. ''(Level: Advanced)' *'Hueso Arma Creación (Bone Weapon Creation)- Allows the user to create weapons out of their bones, or surrounding bones. However, this ability cannot be used on an opponent's bones, IE: I grab you arm and turn the bone into a sword. *'''Danza de la Clematis: Flor (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)- 'Using bone manipulation, I can make a drill around one of my arms and attack my opponent with high speed and attack power. The user is moving very fast, to the point where it's only a straight shot. *'Danza de la Planta de Semillero Helecho (Dance of the seedling fern)- ''' It allows me to create a forest of bone in an area that's approxametly 1/4 of a mile in diameter. The bone trees created are sharp and more often then not gore the opponent beyond recognition. (20 turn cooldown once used.)''' Class: AV-1 Points/Stat Max./# of max stats 84/21/3 Ability Points: 65 Points Spent: 65 Points Banked: 0 Category:Arrancar Category:Espada